Goodbye to a love
by bookspoetryandfanfic
Summary: This a beautiful story of an event that broke hearts, and the times that came before it. Sad, but will become happier. Contains slash mm so if you don't like don't read it. rated for content
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction that I've posted, but I still appreciate critics who want to help me improve my writing, and will try to reply to reviewers as quickly as possible. Its not a one-shot, but it's a bit sad, though it will get happier. Contains slash. I am not J.K.Rowling. I think that covers it.

Amanda Jess was a Griffindor, first-year nonetheless. Curious and innocent. So when the prefects had all gone to bed, it was nothing to her to slip out and go exploring. Tonight she had followed the dungeon steps to down near where she believed the Slytherin common room to be. She had noted a tunnel coming here when exploring after potions a few days ago.

She found it easily, and, keeping her wand lit, she followed it. She found no resistance but a single door unlocked with _Alhamora _and a sign written in red paint: STAY AWAY

She had entered regardless. She was not afraid, never had been. At the end she had found a single room, with a bed covered in ancient blankets that looked used although the bed was unmade. There was a small table which held remains of candle drippings. There was a pale remain of something pinkish on the floor.

And the boy. He came suddenly, out from behind her, and looked at her but through her. She looked twice and realised that he was in fact a ghost, but something told her that he was not like the friendly ghosts that haunted Hogwart's halls. He looked haunted himself, wearing Slytherin robes and had pale blonde hair.

He sat on the bed, and waited. Hours. Amanda knew that it was nearly morning, but she simply watched him as he watched the closed door. Finally, with less than ten minutes to dawn, she stood and made a ran for it. Before she reached the end of the corridor she heard the boy say, "Harry…?" with such hope that it broke her heart.

Something passed her but she didn't know what. Suddenly she heard his screams, heard him cry out in anguish and despair. She raced out, too frightened to go back. She made to run to her tower, but she ran head first into Professor Potter, DADA teacher and head of her house.

He beckoned to her and she followed him slowly, aware that she was in trouble. They sat in his office and he poured her tea. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"He was my lover" Professor Potter said sadly. "We would meet there every night. One day I found that a Slytherin "Friend" of his knew and was planning to kill him that night. I couldn't warn Draco, so I painted a sign in red hoping that he wouldn't go. But the Slytherin saw the sign and magicked it away. Draco went in and I couldn't get there. Near Dawn the plot took place and he was murdered."

Amanda looked at him solemnly. "I'm so sorry, sir."

He shook his head. "It was a long time ago. I've made peace."

Amanda shook her head. He had still been in that room, watching the tunnel, too scared to step forward. He seemed to understand. "I'm not ready. Now go to bed. I'm not going to punish you this time. I was curious myself once." He smiled sadly at his words. "Once."

Amanda stood to walk back to the tower. As she stepped outside, she muttered. "He needs you, Harry" but she was too scared to say it loud enough for her words to be heard.

The next year, September 15th, she walked down those steps, ready to see the room with the bed, the table and the faded bloodstain, and sit through the whole thing all night once more. Halfway down the tunnel she stopped, for she had just heard a whispered unlocking spell and the glimpse of a Griffindor cloak. She smiled as she went back to the tower.

The next morning, she saw Professor Potter sitting at breakfast, the happiest she had ever seen him, looking like a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. And Amanda knew that if she returned the next year she would see no signs that a lost, lonely boy had haunted the place.

However she thought that her exploring days might be over. Draco and Harry had moved on, and so was she. Quiddich season started next month.


	2. Griffindor vs Slytherin, and admissions

_**Sixth year - Griffindor vs. Slytherin, and an admission.**_

This was wrong. Harry Potter knew that it was and yet he still found himself walking behind the stands, slipping behind the changing rooms and settling onto a hidden place of grass that no-one would come to.

Draco was minutes behind. "Sorry" he breathed. "Stupid people wouldn't let me go." Harry knew he meant his team-mates, who were most likely mourning their loss against Griffindor.

Harry nodded. He was still in his Quiddich Robes, still sweaty and dirty from the game.

They were kissing. They did this every match, whether they played or not. Quiddich was a shared passion, something that pulled on the primal instincts in their bodies, instincts they would use on each other.

They were wrong, the Slytherin Prince and the Griffindor golden boy. Still lips met lips in frenzied love.

Hang on, had he just thought that. _Love?_ Yes, Harry Potter had thought that he loved Draco Malfroy for quite some time, since their first kiss. A kiss he would never forget as long as he lived. Dare he say it? Dare he tell Draco?

"Harry, what's wrong?" asked Draco worriedly, pulling away but not allowing Harry to leave his arms. Strong arms. Protecting arms. Safe arms.

"I love you." The words come out in a jumble, rushed and embarrassed and anxious. Draco blinks. The words are muddled but their meaning is clear. _I love you._

Draco smiles, pulling Harry close again. "I love you too" he grins. "Thought you knew that though."

Harry leans into Draco, warmed by his happiness. He shakes his head and Draco laughs, kissing him ago. "I have a place" he whispers when they break apart. "Tonight. Meet me at the Entrance doors at midnight."

Harry nods and Draco is gone with one last brief kiss that warms Harry's soul. Slowly he rises, and troops back to his curious but silent team-mates, who stand in their changing room fully dressed but un-asking where the young seeker and Captain has been. They know better by now.


	3. First kiss

You should have guessed by now that I am not writing these in chronological order. Instead I am just taking past scenes as Harry would have remembered them and am building up a history. Sorry it's been taking me so long to update but my computer doesn't seem to be working well at the moment. I still own nothing, its all J.K. Rowling.

_**First kiss**_

It was Quiddich, the sport of wizards and witches, fourteen players flying high on broomsticks, intoxicated by the frenzy of the crowd and the desire to win. To be the best. Griffindor vs. Ravenclaw, the very first match of the year, and the one that would decide whether Griffindor faced the Hufflepuffs or Slytherins next.

It lasted barely an hour before Harry had the snitch, holding the struggling golden ball tight in his fist, swooping down to see his screaming house and the delighted roars of the Hufflepuffs. They would be challenging Griffindor next.

Harry landed with his team-mates. Ron clapped him heartily on the back as the swept towards the changing rooms, sweaty and dirty but thoroughly delighted with the way things had gone. Harry only wished that it had lasted longer; he loved the feeling of exhilaration at flying through the skies, supported only by a broom and the winds around him. And the magic.

Harry did love magic.

They showered and changed to the sound of celebrating Griffindors, charging out into the crowds, singing chants. There would be a party tonight, everyone was so excited. They had done amazingly in the match, 300 points to forty.

"I'll get some food!" Harry yelled to his team-mates, pulling himself away to go down into the kitchens. He walked down the passageway, the noise slowly disappearing behind him as everyone moved up a different corridor to Griffindor tower.

He was almost the kitchen doors when he saw him. Draco. The other boy was sitting in one of the tunnels, broomstick in hand, clearly waiting for someone. Probably a Slytherin he was supposed to go flying with.

Harry would never know why he stopped and said, "Hello, Malfroy". Draco's head shot up. "Potter."

Harry smiled. "Flying, Malfroy?" he laughed. "Game got you all wound up?"

Harry had been a mere second year the first time he had heard those words and too naive to understand them. He had soon learnt, though.

"Oh, yes" Draco muttered sarcastically. "'Cause watching you fly gets me so hot and bothered."

"Good to know" Harry laughed, moving close, his hand on his wand just in case. "How about a little kiss for the winner?" he joked. Harry knew that most of the girls and a fair few of the guys would jump at the chance to snog him post-match, but he wanted Draco, just to see if he could have him.

"Why, sure!" Draco laughed sarcastically, leaning in, pretending to give Harry a kiss.

Harry was never sure what happened in those next few moments but the joke was gone. Draco's lips were on Harry and Harry just didn't ever want them to stop. He pulled himself close to the other boy as his mouth was intruded, his waist grasped and his thoughts became meaningless.

_Draco… _

The sound of footsteps broke them apart and Harry ducked around the corner just in time to see Blaise join Draco, broom in hand. He watched the two boys walk away, smiling to himself, particularly when Draco looked back for just a second and their eyes met.

When they were gone, Harry went to the house elves and asked them to bring food to Griffindor tower. They were as always perfectly willing. And as Harry walked up to the common room and the party, he realised that he was feeling a completely different kind of magic.

He couldn't decide if he liked it or not.


End file.
